Nothing is over
by reffera12
Summary: I am writing an optimistic fic so if someone worries about deaths and etc...I wont say anything about the story here. Discover after you read. Try to guess the characters before they are revealed! Good luck!
1. A meeting

Whispers. Even in the farthest region of the Empire, where clones died every day, people were afraid to speak out loud about the rebellion. Rebels. The Empire holochanel had called them terrorists, anarchists. She smiled. The Emperor was so arrogant and so confident of his soldiers that he didn't care about the irony of this statement.

She sighed. She had heard repeatedly over the past 10 years since the Clone wars, about the Rebellion but 3 months ago something had caught her attention. Jedi. 2 Jedi had been leading a breaking into the Empire's most secured prison. The woman had seen the announcement about the famous Master Unduli being alive and moving to the prison. She knew the Miralan had been dead but apparently these 2 hadn't. But instead of being exterminated by the Emperor's elite force sensitive agents, they had killed him and had walked out alive.

And as she raised her head again to look at the ruble of a temple in Malachor, she felt sorrow. That surprised her but she ignored it. This hole full of rocks had most probably become the graveyard of the popular then and now Ahsoka Tano. She didn't know the kid had survived Order 66 but apparently it was not for a long and quiet life. The recording said that she was one of the rebel leaders. Stubborn as her master had been. And still it was better than succumbing to the Dark Side as he had done. It was better than just betting and winning so she can continue to exist. At least the Togruta had used her gift for something bigger than herself.

The woman was using the Force only for her need. So she could predict the next bet. A bitter laugh escaped her. The first thing the Jedi learnt was that they should not have possessions or be selfish. The first thing the Sith learnt was that power was the purpose for living. That the Force sensitive were born to rule. She had declined both. She was neither Sith nor Jedi. She wasn't even a Grey Jedi or some other class denying both orders. She didn't even know what she lived for anymore. But there was one thing that prevented her from killing herself. Fear. Fear of the anonymous, fear of leaving her race forgotten.

Her attention was dragged to a table with people playing cards. One of the men radiated shock. He had probably just lost the last of his money. But when she turned back to her drink, she found that the glance cost her much more. A blaster was pointed to her ear and she felt 3 more behind her. The man next to her was drunk. And he wanted to have fun. Despite the years the woman hadn't lost her slender body and some of the criminal junk were looking for just females like her. However, these one had brains and carried weapons. Others had learnt not to touch her, the hard way. She had their noses broken and one of the men brought to the hospital. But these knew that without something for leverage, they had no chance. And they had blasters.

She could use the cylinders, hanged on her belt but it would cause much more problems than what these thugs would do to her. Even a Force push would attract attention but she had no other choice. She was about to knock the blasters of their hands when another force pulled the weapons out of the criminals' grasp. They stared in shock at the cloaked figure that approached and then quickly disappeared. The figure lifted her hood slightly and the woman recognized her.

"So you've survived the Order. What made you come here?" she asked quietly. The people in the inn had turned back to their business but she knew she should be careful nevertheless. People, like the woman in front of her, were being hunted with fierceness by the Inquisitors. Her savior sat down and sighed. The waitress neared and a bottle of rushko was ordered.

"I am searching for the traitor. Do you know the location? I know you see each other sometimes. Which I suppose feels like comradeship. After all you both have made mistakes that you are sorry for. So am I right, Ventress?

Ventress. She hadn't been called by name for a long time. It felt….right. The former Sith nodded.

"I know where the hideout is. But although I am sure it's not the reason, I should ask if you plan to eliminate my….comrade."

Her companion nodded in understanding. Then she pointed at the holo TV.

"I know you aren't keen on involving yourself in the rebellion. But I am and I need other Force sensitive. I heard she found a boy. Is he…?" Ventress nodded. The boy was Force sensitive and her "comrade" was training him. Ventress shook her head and motioned the woman to continue. "Well, I know she made bad decisions but if she has taken an apprentice I see that as a good sign and I need to ask her."

"She will be in great sorrow, now that Ahsoka is dead." And then she saw it. A flicker of light. She breathed. "You think the kid is alive?" When she received a nod, she shook her head. "If you tell her this you risk to fail in persuading her."

"I know. But I will try."


	2. A decision

2 hours later, the woman was sneaking through the sewers. Behind her walked her student. Being 16, Raven was an exceptionally beautiful human female with a hair matching her name. She was dressed in black as was her style and it suited her, covering her in night but contrasting in a fascinating way with her light face, deep green eyes and red lips. Her tight clothes underlined her slender built and made her look a little over her actual height of 160cm. Raven's fighting skills were as deadly as she was beautiful. Her master was proud of the fast progress she had made. They continued down the tunnel and soon she didn't need the locator to find the 2 signatures ahead. Making a sign to her apprentice, she cloaked their presence and continued onward. And soon she felt it. Deep sorrow and anger. Immediately it was clear that their "friend" had told them the right place. Then she stopped. Another emotion, stronger than the other emanated from the hideout. Hope. They continued to a place near the front "door" and started eavesdropping.

"She may still be alive. Her master survived it." At hearing that, Raven inhaled sharply. She didn't know Vader had survived. Her master threw her an excusing look and turned back to the conversation inside.

"We can go and check it out, Master."

"Even if she is still alive, I doubt she will be glad to see me. I…I can pay a smuggler to check…." The woman's voice trailed off. The eavesdroppers outside knew she wasn't even thinking it through. And the woman knew that her desire to find if Ahsoka is still alive and to probably see her again was fighting with the fear of meeting the Togruta after all these years. "Even if we decide to go, who would get us there?"

This was a good moment and the woman entered, speaking as she did:

"I think we can provide a solution to this problem." Both people inside jumped at the sound of her voice and she used the moment of shock to inspect them.

The Miralan woman had the same outlook as she had had in the war but her face was more mature and her body stood straighter. The person looked the same but it was obvious that she had acquired confidence and had become used to surviving on her own. Very few Jedi managed it because they weren't taught anything that could give them a job. There were Jedi who learnt hacking or could repair ships but most of them didn't. The fact that Luminara's apprentice had managed that even with the crime on her name was worthy of appraisal. And she had trained an apprentice. It was clear as day that the woman was trying to repay for the deed she had done. The respect the woman had always had for Luminara and her student raised. She extended her mind to Raven to see what the girl felt…

And she almost laughed. Her apprentice's attention was fixed on Barriss' student. The boy was devouring Ravy with interest and something else. He was muscular but not overworked. His brown-blond hair was messy, underlining his black eyes in the same way, Raven's did. But despite the fact the boy wasn't very agile, Raven's master immediately noticed the boy's reaction time. This boy was trained to be the shield in a fight. Just like Raven's speed and agility made her a sword.

Thank the Force, Barriss recovered from her shock and drew Raven's eyes when she spoke.

"Master Ti? Is it you?" The Togruta master smiled and drew back her hood. She saw Barriss' eyes lighten but then tears appeared in those huge blue eyes that always marked Barriss and Ahsoka as sisters. "Master I…I am sorry for…." But Shaak raised her hand.

"I can see that. You have trained an apprentice and you were thinking of going to Malachor and redeeming yourself. Plus…" Ti bowed her head. "You were right about us that day. You just didn't do it the right way. But you should let go of your fear. We both know that there were no bigger rule breakers than Skywalker and Ahsoka. And I know that she would forgive anyone if he/she had changed. So I am ready to fly you to Malachor. We may find her body but I doubt it. If she had died there, she would have come to me or the Rebels as a Force ghost. And I communicated with the Rebels. She hasn't." She saw the hope reflected in the Miralan's eyes.

Offee turned to her student and when he nodded she nodded too. Then she threw her arms around Ti. The Togrutan Master answered the hug.

"Oh, I haven't told you about my apprentice. This is Hawk." The boy nodded at Shaak and blushed as he looked at Raven. She answered his blush and her Master smiled inside. She always told Ravy to cover herself so they don't attract attention but it also protected her from hungry eyes.


	3. A slaver

No one. They had scored the planet but found no one. But Barriss' spirits were still high. It hadn't been a useless search. They had found a medical pack. Used. A few miles away they saw a space of scorched earth. Ti's guess was that one of the Inquisitor's TIEs had been whole and Ahsoka had used it to escape. The nearest planet which had a suitable atmosphere for the Togruta, was Zygeria, the planet of slavery. Barriss knew that her friend hated slavers partly because of Skywalker and partly because they had enslaved her people once. But after the fall of the Republic, Zygeria's slave trade became valuable for the Empire and it had given the Zygerians autonomy. It was a hideout for many of the criminals but it was also the best option Ahsoka had had. So Barriss hoped her friend's hatred to be shadowed by her needs. Shaak had agreed with her and now they were on the way. The Miralan just hoped the Togruta could survive.

A slave. Beit couldn't believe his bad luck. He had become a slave. He knew he shouldn't fight. They had 8 guards surrounding them and all of them had blasters. There were 2 people with electric staffs not far and Beit supposed they were working for his master, too. But he couldn't just stay and do nothing. He knew what kind of people needed slaves these days and he didn't want to belong to any of them. At best he would end up sold to rich people who will allow him to eat once a day. That final thought snapped his restraint and he tackled the nearest guard. Maybe on instinct the other 5 slaves scattered. While the guards were trying to hold the other slaves, Beit saw an opportunity and dashed for the crowded market of Zygeria. However, someone grabbed him roughly by the sleeve and he saw one of the staff wielders. Behind them the guards had recaptured the people and Beit saw the slaver come out of the crowd.  
"Courageous, aren't we? There is no escape for you from my special guards." He said indicating the 2 staff wielders. Beit understood why they stayed far from the other guards. First, they didn't want to be considered as threat and second, they could spot a running slave easier. His spirits fell and he obediently followed the group after getting 10 whips. But from a dark spot a figure followed them, hot anger burning in its veins.

She hated this planet. When she had been here for a first time she had hoped that she would never have to come back. Eager to destroy everything the Jedi have created, the Emperor gave the Zygerians a permission to restore the slavery of the old times but encouraged the competition between different slavers to prevent a new slave empire from rising. And now, watching the staff-wielders beat the boy, she boiled with rage. She knew that it was foolish to interfere, especially with her injuries still sore but she wasn't thinking. The slaves brought memories of her Master and she had immediately thought what he would do. He would have saved the kid and the other poor people. And in that moment her mind had been set. She followed the group like a shadow desperately trying to figure out a smart plan. But she didn't have any ideas before the boy fell. The guards stopped and rudely pulled him to his feet. For a moment their grip was light and the little slave bolted for the crowd on the square. One of the guards drew a blaster and aimed it at the running kid and turned to his master for confirmation. The slaver quickly estimated his chances of catching his prize again but decided that it wasn't worth the effort and nodded. Before the shooter can fire, Ahsoka focused and pulled at his weapon. Before he could recover she set off running for the boy. The shot had caused the kid to freeze in place and before he could recover from the shock she had reached him. Ahsoka told him to run and turned around. Most of the guards had drawn their weapons and were aiming at her. Cold fury danced in her soul cooling the blinding anger and she drew her main saber. She had lost her shoto on Malachor and she hoped the pain from her wounds wouldn't prevent her from deflecting the bolts. There was a moment of shock and then the slaver smiled widely.

"Come on boys! The Empire will pay a fortune for a living Jedi but they will pay half if we bring them a head of one. Kill her!" The guards started firing vigorously, excited about the prospect of bringing down a Jedi. But they weren't anything like the droids in the war and the clankers were bad enough. She easily deflected the bolts but they were many and there was an important factor that she didn't consider. The staff-wielders. While she blocked, they inched closer and closer. The Togruta knew she couldn't fight them and deflect the bolts from the guards. But she didn't give up using the Force to knock the two threats back and sent some empty crates from a nearby wall into the shooters. The action gave her time to take a breath and prepare for the new attack of the pair. Both of them raised their staffs and she knew that they have seen her injuries. They were smart and instead of trying to beat a Jedi trough skills, which the latter will definitely have more of, they wanted to overpower her through strength. She braced herself, letting the Force flow in her veins. But the staffs didn't land. Instead the pair was pushed back again. Ahsoka saw a pair of shadows drop in front of her, both wielding lightsabers. She gaped and then heard footsteps behind her. A hand gently took hold of her shoulder and turned her around.


	4. A reunion and visions

The Togruta stared at the face of her former friend, who had betrayed her and who she supposed had died in the process of Order 66. During her life she hadn't had a single friend who understood her better and despite the Mirialan's treachery, after the Purge of the Jedi she often longed for her friend to be alive. She knew that the sentence wasn't carried out for unknown reasons but she supposed Barriss was terminated during Order 66. She had been locked in the city prison with clones for guards.

Barriss' gentle hands returned her back to reality as the Jedi healer studied the Togruta's wounds. Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask one of the dozen questions she needed answered but the Miralan, put a finger to her lips and pointed behind her. Looking behind her she saw the shadows troll their cloaks aside. She recognized neither but they were both humans and obviously good duelists as she saw them clash with the staff-wielders. While she watched, the shooters recovered and started sending bolts whenever they could. But the pair didn't falter and immediately changed positions, the guy assuming the unmistakable stance of Soresu while the girl let her blade fall and seemingly let her guard down. The staff-wielders considered this a chance for them and dived at her while the guards continued firing at the boy. But the change of style had allowed the Jedi pair to divide their opponents. With blaster fire being the only weakness of the Makashi form the girl used, she could now freely commit to it by using footwork to dodge the swings of her attackers and speed to slash at movements' control muscles. Soon her attackers lay with useless legs and seeing this discouraged the guards who dropped weapons and ran away along with their master. Ahsoka saw the fourth person of the party stride to the slaves. With a snap of fingers, the shackles dropped and the figure returned. When she glimpsed her face the Togruta gasped and tears filled her eyes. The Jedi before her had been her watcher and like a mother to her. Shaak Ti, one of the Jedi Council.

He was floating. It was the Force and he knew it. Soon a powerful presence appeared and an old and familiar voice spoke:

"Most of the remaining Jedi, together now are. Strong they have become and new one trained have been. Of your fate they know not but to give them your location the Force wants."

"Why do they seek me?"

"Told them the Force have, that the answers to the defeat of their enemy you possess. Losing, the Rebellion is. Think they do, that fight they should. That the only way to victory it is. And right they may be for gone is the era of the peace-keeping Jedi. Maybe war and freedom the new galaxy's salvation are. Reveal you to them Senator Organa will. Give them hope and knowledge you should."

"But I don't hold the key to the defeat of the Sith. How can I help them? What knowledge can I provide?"

"The key a knowledge it is not. A person it is. And knowledge of this person only you can provide."

"You mean the boy! But what of his destiny? How can I prepare him and when?"

"Tell you the Force will for these answers I also seek." The voice stopped and he felt something change. "But tell this to the other Jedi you must. Interfere with the boy's destiny they should not. Tell them to wait and have patience, you should." Then the voice changed again. "And two of them good partners of yours and mine were. Think joyful your meeting will be. Forget about the warning you should not and let the Force be with all of you."

"Let the Force be with all of us, Master."

An hour later three people, who represented the Empire-free past and future received visions. The first of them, was Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan, who was one of the three people, possessing the knowledge of Kenobi's location. He listened to the Grandmaster and when the connection broke immediately sent for his servant. He had to reveal something to a particular squad of the Rebellion. The second was a fast asleep, wounded Togruta female. In her sleep Ahsoka saw images of a dessert planet with 2 suns. She knew this planet. It was her former Master's home world, where he grew up before Qui Gon took him to Corrusant. Then she saw a familiar lightsaber flash for a moment. Kenobi's saber. Both of these messages could mean one thing- Master Kenobi was on Tatooine and the Force urged Ahsoka to go there. All of them actually. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of so many Jedi alive and now she knew Obi Wan's location. The last of the trio was a being far away in a quiet village, deep into meditation. She had a green skin and a strange hood covering most of her long straight black hair. When the images started, she drew a sharp breath. Kenobi! He was alive and her joy was so great that she almost lost concentration. Focusing again she recognized the dessert planet. But there was a shadow. Anger filled her when she saw the face of Maul but she dismissed it. Opening her piercing blue eyes, she revealed the flame of hope that burned inside her. The woman stood and exited her hut to inform the leader of her departure.


	5. Disturbing news

Ezra and Sabine walked hand I hand into the rebel base hangar. This had become something ordinary and most people were happy for them. Kannan, however, couldn't get used to it. He wasn't against it but for most of his early life he was taught that love and attachment weren't for Jedi and he worried about his Padawan. He wished, he could see their eyes and hands and witness their happiness but he could only feel it. Although he could feel the Force stronger than ever, Kannan missed his sight as he could see neither his love, Hera, nor his friends. Battling aside such thoughts he returned to the matter at hand. General Sato had invited them to a holo meeting with Senator Organa. If the Senator was involved then it was something very important. He could sense anxiousness and curiosity from everyone in the room.

Then the communication desk biped and he heard Organa's voice. It was clear and loud.

"The time has come to give you information about an old friend of mine and some of you as well. I will reveal to you the location of Master Kenobi, a Jedi Master and a member of the fallen Jedi Council." Kannan took a sharp breath. He heard Ezra leap, his chair falling over. The Senator must have gestured something for Ezra stopped himself and picked up his chair. "You were told that he is on a planet with 2 suns and Master Yoda thinks the Force wants you to go meet Obi Wan. I want you to spread rumor that you are going on a mission for a supply raid. No one except you should know this information. Kenobi has a task and its successful completion can change the future." Ezra and Kannan looked at each other. "But there is a problem. Maul is also searching for Obi Wan so he can get vengeance. And Master Yoda thinks he is close to Tatooine. He has been checking the planets with 2 suns out of the Empire, and he is currently on Utapau. You must defeat him. Prepare and good luck." With these words he faded away, leaving the heroes in deep thought. The news were good but Maul wasn't to be underestimated.

"So we must head to Tatooine and find this Obi Wan?" asked Raven and looked at the others. Ahsoka and Barriss nodded at her but she saw her Master deep in thought. "What is it, Master? Something is troubling you?"

"I just wonder what can be so important as to let us think it can be the downfall of the Sith. It isn't knowledge as I have been a Jedi a little longer than Obi Wan and we didn't find a sure way to defeat the Sith. We knew they were still there, we knew they kept to the shadows using traps and tricks to fight us. We knew that they had started the Clone Wars but we didn't know how to stop them." Shaak Ti was puzzled. She was glad that Kenobi was alive but the trip was risky and she wanted to know if the risk was worth it. They were five Jedi, most of the still living ones and the safest plan was to inform the Rebellion of their existence. A trip to this dessert planet could get them captured and executed. And she had to do something. She wanted to give Raven to Ahsoka for tutelage. The older Togruta wasn't one to participate in battles and go to missions. She would see what Ahsoka had learnt through the years and complete her training. Then she would ask her to finish Raven's training, who she knew, wouldn't have anything against the idea. Shaak had often spoken of the younger Togruta and Raven had become fascinated with her. Now she was eager to learn more about Ahsoka's traveling before the Rebellion. But now her plans were being ruined or, at best, delayed. She closed her eyes and welcomed the quiet that said everyone was in deep thought. As soon as she started meditating, Shaak received the answer she was looking for. Opening her eyes, she stood up. "Go and get ready. We leave tomorrow at dusk. Ahsoka and Raven go get supplies. It will be a long trip."

He hadn't sensed Kenobi on Utapau but his visit was fruitful nonetheless. When he had arrived on the planet and had entered the first pub he had seen. There he had heard something about droids from the Clone wars being sold and an idea had come to his head. Making easy money from several lotteries and roulettes, he had found the seller. Now he had a surprise for anyone, who would come and want to help Kenobi.

Three days later Ezra stood on the opening hatch, brushing his forehead and wondering how this dessert planet can be the birth place of the strongest Jedi in the era. The heat was having the same effect on Zeb and Sabine, while Kannan seemed unaffected by it. He was deep in thought and Ezra could almost see his Master remembering the wars. After he had learnt that Kenobi was alive and Maul was after him, Kannan had become different, more determined. Ezra was torn from his thoughts by the voice of Hera.

"We are approaching Mos Eisley, which is the biggest inhabitable place on the planet. I think we should contact Senator…."

"No need for that. I and Ezra can guide you to him. But I think we should go by foot so we don't attract attention. And Zeb can go and check the registers for arrived ships. Look for something that would suit a pursuer. Something fast, mobile, with hyper drive." Zeb nodded and getting 2 bottles of water, exited the ship.

"The rest of us can make a tour and look for Maul. Sabine and Ezra, me and Hera and Chopper and Rex."

"We'll go east. Come on, Chop!" Kannan and Hera went west and since north led out of the city, Sabine and Ezra headed south. Two hours later the party met at the market square.

"Well, it looks like Maul isn't here yet. Or if he is, he has hidden himself well. I can't sense anything in the Force but still Maul is older than me and knows how to hide his signature."

"I didn't found any ship resembling the one Maul had the last time we met but I found something strange. A big ship with lots of robots of unknown origin arrived earlier today. The register doesn't say why he was permitted to land and my guess is he was bribed."

"Well, let's hope it isn't the Empire."

"Even if it is, they will be here on another errand. They don't know anything about Kenobi. We didn't tell anyone where we are travelling so they can't be looking for us. And the Empire doesn't deal with robots for important operations." Kannan focused for a moment and then turned north. "This way. He isn't in the city but in the dessert. Let's go and meet him."


	6. The task

Only a mile from them five Jedi were making their way through the dessert with long leaps. Ahsoka and Barriss had suggested they stop the ships in the dessert. They had found and bought a cheap, small ship with a hyper drive problem but a few hours of work and Ahsoka had fixed it. The ship wasn't as fast as the Jedi spaceship and they had arrived later. Leaving the ships, they had covered them with sand.

Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped and a smile came to her lips. Shaak and Barriss soon sensed what had caused their friend's behavior. There were Jedi on the planet. And that meant that the Ghost crew had arrived and was currently searching for Obi Wan. His presence couldn't be felt but the Force was giving the three older Jedi a small tugs whenever they walked in the right direction. As it neared the city, the group stopped its leaps. Even though the Jedi had become almost a legend, the people would immediately see something off if a seemingly normal Togrutas jumped about 6 meters length. But then there was a surprise. The Force nudged them to the east, away from the city. Shaak thought that if Obi Wan wanted to hide he would do it in the crowded town where it was harder to find him. The Togrutan master thought fiercely. Ahsoka had said that Obi Wan had a task. Maybe the task was keeping him from the city and forcing him to live in the sands.

"We must go into the town and ask around if there are any people who live in the dessert. I have heard of moisture farms that are located on certain areas in the dessert."

Soon enough they found a talkative fellow who told them there was a moisture farm a few miles to the east. It belonged to the Lars family. The name Lars clicked something into Ahsoka's mind. She motioned for the others to gather away from the crowd.

"I think, I know why Master Kenobi is in the dessert. Lars are relatives to Anakin. His mother married one and he had a step-brother." Shaak shook her head affirmatively. "But that isn't the whole story. As you know Anakin and Senator Amidala were close. Well, I found that they had secretly married after Geonosis. I also know that before he turned to the Dark he had been distressed. I could feel it through the Force even miles away. I think they had a child." Shaak and Barriss' eyes widened but then Ti nodded understandingly.

"And where would be better to hide the child than with his relatives. The best guardian for it will be the one who knew Skywalker. Your suggestion fills all the gaps. A child of Skywalker's is a great danger to the Emperor and a very real source of hope for the galaxy." They all fell silent. After some time, Raven asked the question the others were thinking.

"Now that we know what the secret is, should we continue onward or go back?"

"We go on. We must still deal with Maul." The others nodded and the group headed for Lars' farm. She stood and smiled at them leaving the city. Joy filled her soul as now she knew that Kenobi wasn't the only Jedi to survive Order 66. She wondered how had Ti survived, being on the planet of the clones when the order had been executed. Maybe she knew some secret passage or had a ship somewhere. She remembered waking up with no signs of the shots that she remembered the clones had fired. When she had found her physical and mental strength nonexistent, she knew her mind had subconsciously healed her body. After that she had escaped on a stolen freighter and dumped it, paying a merchant to take her to Endor. That was where she had lived for many years, helping the village and listening for news from the inner Rim. Despite their lack of technological devices, the Ewoks were determined to repay her for her help and stole a holo screen and some communicators as well as a radio, from the squad who came on the moon to set up a base. During the next years she heard nothing good but then came these Specters with their freighter, named Ghost. The radio presenter speculated several times that 2 of the passengers were Jedi. When she had heard that, she had turned to the Force for guidance but it advised her not to intervene. And she hadn't until the vision, three days ago. She didn't know why she hadn't showed herself but something had stopped her. A feeling of uneasiness that made her worried and cautious. There was Maul and she didn't think the old Sith had something up his sleeve.

The Ghost team soon came to a hut with strange gadgets and installations around.

"That must be one of the moisture farms, I read about before we landed." Said Ezra. "They use them to create water and sell the bigger part of it. It is enough for people to live comfortably and some even become rich but this one is too close to the town and there is enough water there so they don't earn much in my opinion."

Near the big hut, sat 2 people. Both were humans, the first was very young while the second was old with graying hair. As they approached the latter's head snapped up and he stood up.

"Come on Luke, I think this is enough for today. Go help your aunt." The boy looked uneasily at them and back at him.

"Are you in trouble Ben?"

"No…"

"Not until now!" said a very familiar voice. Turning around, Kannan drew his saber. But Maul was still far from them. He was walking calmly, a smile to his face. His ship was a few feet from him. It was much bigger than his previous one and a terrifying thought appeared in his mind. "But here I thought you can't surprise me Kenobi and you have found another Chosen. Yes…This one bears Skywalker's mark. Who is he? Your Palawan's offspring?"

The boy! That is what Kenobi's task was here! To guard the supposed Chosen One's son! Then he realized something else. Maul wasn't searching the Master only for revenge but also to find out what Obi Wan was doing in hiding! Kannan's mind then shifted to the ship. A ship with cargo bay wasn't convenient for pursuing. Not unless you carried something helpful. He remembered Zeb saying that there was a big amount of unidentified robots in the cargo of a ship arrived earlier today.

"Luke go inside and don't come out! Say the same to your aunt and uncle!" when the boy hesitated Ben turned to him and yelled -"Go!"

Startled the boy ran inside but a moment later his and 2 more heads showed on the window. But Kannan didn't have time to think of them as his mind finally figured out what Maul's ship contained. But Maul didn't leave him time to react, opening the hatch. Inside compact but deadly were rows and rows of combat droids from the Clone wars. To the group's horror except B1 and B2's large numbers, in the ship were visible 5 magna guards that Kenobi hadn't seen in 14 years. B units and even droidekas weren't easy to come by but the higher class droids were considered shut down and nonexistent in Republic, Empire and bounty hunter's operations. He couldn't trace them back and he doubted Maul would tell him where he had found them. If they lived long enough to ask him. Obi Wan didn't carry a lightsaber with him, avoiding showing Luke his true self. And aside from him, there were only 2 Jedi who could deflect blaster fire, one of them never having taken on such a big group of them. He saw Maul smile.

"Even with 3 Jedi, you can't fight a hundred droids without mentioning my special ones. But…"

"Three of them will still be enough, Maul but I suggest we equal the scales." Said a familiar voice.


	7. The Confrontation

Luke couldn't believe his ears and eyes. The Jedi that Ben had told him about existed and Ben was one of them! Or so he began to think after listening to the conversation. Unfortunately the droids from his stories were real too and were headed in the direction of the group. This had brought more excitement and a pang of fear. But his interest and amazement reached their point when the voice of a third person had interrupted the evil creature's speech. He watched wide eyed as five more people appeared behind a dune.

Then he saw the one called Maul, twist his face in anger.

"Attack!" And the army of robots started firing. His aunt pulled him from the window and pushed him under the table.

Ahsoka and the others managed to draw their sabers and waded into the mass of droids. They landed in their midst, causing chaos and disorientation. She saw Maul dart between the robots and head for Obi Wan who had been separated from the others and was using the body of a droid as a shield to the fire from the others. But the clankers seemed intent on not killing him and Ahsoka knew, Maul wanted to take revenge. She tried to yell a warning but saw another figure reach Kenobi along with Maul. Master Ti had seen her old friend was saber less and had fought quickly her way to him. The ignition of her saber was followed by an angry grunt as Maul ignited his own. To a bystander, the trio seemed unaware of the small battle raging around them. Soon, blue and red swirled at impossible speed until they became a blur. It seemed they were equal and at some points Ti had an edge but then Maul tricked her. He managed to position her in front of the droids and answering his silent command, they fired. The Togrutan master managed to somersault behind Maul but the damage was done. Her leg was grazed and her left arm had a deep wound. She kept fighting but now with her footwork slower and her balance off, the former Sith started pressuring. It seemed he had her but then she used his own weapons against him. The droids started firing at the Darth, taking Shaak's order just as easily as Maul's. He turned to defend himself and allowed Ti a moment to catch her breath.

She looked over the field and saw most of the droids were now charred remains. She saw that the Mandalorian was also wielding a saber, a Dark saber. The Master could see her destroying droids along with the 2 Jedi from the Ghost and Raven and Hawk. Some meters away Ahsoka and Barriss were fighting the Magna guards. Even 14 years later the synchrony and skill of the pair were incredible and after all these years, Ti still found herself fascinated by them. She haven't seen Ahsoka fight so good even with her Master. And the old Jedi Order considered the bond between a Master and his Padawan the strongest. "Oh how wrong we were" thought Shaak. She turned back to Maul and saw that Obi Wan was pushing him backwards. But Maul was too strong to be knocked down. He pushed back and Ti saw Kenobi fly behind her. Thankfully the sand was everywhere and broke his fall. Maul started walking towards him, a smile on his face. Shaak stood up to stop him but something was off. Then she realized that there was no more blaster fire. All the droids were piles of metal. Raven, Hawk and Ezra jumped and landed in front of the Sith, causing him to step back. But he had nowhere to go. Ahsoka and Barriss had finished with the guards and now blocked his way. The others were aiming at him. And despite all of this, Maul suddenly laughed.

Everyone heard Luke's shout when he was grabbed by a commander droid and turned to see the boy with a blaster on his head.

"You thought I wouldn't have a reserve plan? Put your weapons down and let me board my ship or the child dies."

Everyone dropped their blasters and sabers. She knew now was the time to act or this monster would continue to terrorize the galaxy. Using the crying of the boy and the hut as cover, she ignited her saber and leaped. A green light burst from the commando's chest and a moment later a blaster shot echoed across the clearing. They saw the droid fall and Maul wince, the shot from Rex's blaster having hit him true. He focused on the new person.

"I hope you all get captured, Master Unduli. And I hope your deaths will be painful." And he collapsed in a cloud of dust. Everyone turned to Luminara whose cloak had fallen down.

"MASTER!" Barriss cried out, throwing herself at the older Mirialan. Luminara smiled and hugged her former Padawan. She turned to the others. Most of them had a stunned look, exceptions only Shaak and Kenobi but she knew that they were as surprised to see her as the rest. She had heard about the attempt to save a false her from a high priority prison but she never understood how the Empire had managed to make a projection of herself.

Then Kenobi cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"I am glad to see all of you especially my fellow Council members who I thought dead. But our meeting can't last I am afraid. Master Yoda said that Luke has to find his own way. In fact if you can Luminara, I would ask you to delete his memories of this day. The knowledge is dangerous for him."

"So now we do what Master Yoda said and hide?" Asked Raven and Obi Wan nodded, turning to the others.

"The Force is not done with us, dear" interjected Unduli. "But Skywalker's kid has to find his own path. We tried to influence his father and we failed. Maybe his son will do better if he decides what his fate will be.

The Mirialan Master's calm and gentle voice put Raven at ease but she was still a little sober. Shaak motioned to Hawk and he pulled his girlfriend away. The old Togruta sighed and turned back to the group.

"I know the location of one more Jedi who survived Order 66- Kuro. She is now on Cophrigin V, an isolated planet without any form of developed civilization."

"Wait An'Ya Kuro, the exiled Jedi, who could teleport and become invisible?" Asked Kannan, an expression of shock on his face.

"INVISIBLE!? Is this possible to learn?" Asked Ezra as always eager to learn more about the Force.

"I suppose she can teach you but you don't want to be taught by her. She has a very brutal and harsh way of teaching. But I recommend you go to her. As far as Yoda knows, she is a Jedi still and even thinks that Anakin can come back to us. I think, it will be good for you to go to her, instead of going to a planet by yourself. She can help you to settle and MAYBE teach you her abilities."

"But we can't leave the Rebel Alliance by itself. They need us."

"Organa knows, Yoda made sure to warn him of this possibility. And if you disappear, the Alliance may be even safer. Thrawn is in command, hunting for you and he hunts you because you are the heart of the Alliance and because you have Jedi in your crew. If you disappear, the Emperor will certainly pull the admiral from the front. And the Alliance will be back to their earlier and smarter way of operating. They have come to rely on you too much and gone offensive. It is only a matter of time before you make a wrong step. The Alliance has to pull back a little, to recruit new members and to plan their moves better."

"We haven't been…." Began Hera but Shaak interrupted her.

"You have been on the edge of capture, captured several times and Malachor was a disaster. Thrawn is a much smarter opponent than Tarkin or even Maul. He uses knowledge about the target and uses it efficiently. Kenobi is right, you have to disappear and leave him empty-handed. He may even be banished for his failure."

"Ok, so we are taking off after an hour. Ezra go tell Raven and Hawk. We will go to Chopper's base, pack everything we need and inform everyone we should. How did you get here?" She asked Ti and the Togruta smiled mischievously.

"We will show you." Said Barriss and winked.


	8. The Final

They had showed her and Hera had gaped in amazement. When they had reached Cophrigin, Kuro had found them and had been happy when Ezra had asked her to teach him and the others. They had settled there and for first time in years had had normal lives.

10 years later Hera and Kannan had a son. Ezra and Sabine were officially together. Along her Master Barriss had managed to heal Kannan's eyes. At the age of six, Kannan's son began apprenticeship but instead of one Master, he had all of them teach him. That resulted in Ezra, Raven, Hawk and the boy having been taught better than all Jedi before them. And Sabine learned all lightsaber techniques and tricks, becoming an excellent duelist.

And now, 25 years later there came the sad but inevitable moment. Shaak, Unduli and Kuro were going into the Force world, leaving the galaxy forever.

"Don't cry. We all knew this moment was coming. You did, too. And when we die you will have to return to the world. You know Skywalker's son created a new Jedi Academy. Go and help him restore the Jedi Order but remember all the mistakes you have seen in our teaching and methods and don't make them again. Love doesn't necessarily lead to the Dark side. Attachments are a blessing, not only a burden. And 1 Master isn't enough to teach a student. You have to leave this planet. The child needs friends, he can't live in isolation. And the New Republic needs you." Unduli smiled and drifted peacefully into her sleep for eternity. The same happened to the other 2 Masters. But as everyone was ready to burst into tears, three semi-transparent figures appeared in front of them.

"We will be with you for now as the Force allows it. But…."

 **First, I want to say thank you to all who have read my story, I really appreciate it. Second, I want to say that Rex doesn't go with them in hiding and Thrawn is (seemingly- for those who haven't read Timothy Zahn) exiled for his "failure".**

 **And last BUT NOT LEAST, I want to say this is the end of part one and there will be a second one as i have indicated in the Final. Await it soon!**


End file.
